Let Down Your Hair
by SonLisa
Summary: All Eugene wanted was to touch her hair- her beautiful, brown hair. The only problem was he was a complete idiot and didn't know how to do it. "Just go ahead and touch my hair. I won't judge."


**UNNECESSARY AUTHOR 'S NOTE: WOOOOAAAHHHH NEW ONESHOT FROM ME ! How unexpected . And this oneshot isn 't about an anime for once ! This is actually for my media project in LA .. I would write something for Hetalia or some other anime but I 've already made a cosplay video for Hetalia , and the two projects need to be from two separate cultures DX I was actually going to do a cover for some disney song or something but I suck at singing karaoke lol .**

**So yeah , lol dedicated for you Mr. Bashieford !~ ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tangled asdfghjkl; how cruel the world must be to me ;n;**

* * *

"Hey..." Eugene mumbled, glancing at the perky brunette beside him. "Can I... touch your hair?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sudden request, not expecting it. "M-my hair?" Rapunzel repeated, giving her husband an odd look. "Why would you want to do that Eugene?" Eugene glanced around the room awkwardly, scratching his head.

"I don't even know," Eugene finally admitted, giving a small sigh of defeat. "I've just been having this urge to touch your hair, that's all." Rapunzel gave Eugene one last look before sighing and holding the tips of her hair out to him. "Knock yourself out."

Eugene seemed to instantly brighten once hearing those words but inhaled, calming himself down- he didn't want to look like a freak in front of Rapunzel. The brunette chuckled in response to Eugene's actions. Eugene reached out but suddenly stopped himself, his fingertips a few inches away from Rapunzel's hair.

What was he supposed to do when he touched it?

Was he supposed to merely poke it and leave it at that or did he have to braid it or something? Eugene's expression faltered as he let his hand drop to his side.

"Nevermind, it's fine," Eugene muttered dejectedly.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "What? You were so excited to touch my hair and now you suddenly don't want to?" Rapunzel said in disbelief. "What up with that? What's up with _you_?" Rapunzel inquired, squinting at Eugene as if it would give her an honest answer. Eugene shifted away awkwardly from Rapunzel's intimidating stare. The ex-thief didn't even know what was up with him lately, it was just something he really wanted to do. Rapunzel's now-brown hair had began to grow, reaching her shoulder blades and the brown locks always seemed to catch Eugene's eye- much more than her previous extremely-long golden hair, he would admit.

"Nothing's wrong 'Punzel," Eugene reassured Rapunzel nervously, waving his hands. "Sorry if it was all too sudden."

Rapunzel rose a brow before shaking her head, giggling.

"Alright, if you say so Rider." Rapunzel winked at Eugene before standing up and walking towards the door. "If you need me I'll be out in the garden, alright?" Eugene nodded, giving Rapunzel a small salute. The brown-haired man let out a loud sigh before collapsing back onto the king-sized bed once he heard the sound of the door clicking closed.

"I'm a freak."

* * *

Eugene didn't know what the hell he was doing. But really, what _was _he doing? Eugene was quite grateful for being an ex-thief so he knew the basics of stealth so his current mission would be a breeze- but did he really have to add in the black clothing and camouflage make-up?

"What? I did it for the hell of it!" Eugene spat when Maximus gave him a weird look when the stallion caught him doing ninja somersaults behind the castle walls. Eugene pressed his back against the cold stone walls, slowly turning to glance over his shoulder.

Sure enough, there she was.

Rapunzel sat there in the middle of the garden, humming a catchy tune as he inspected a full-bloomed lily. Eugene's expression softened as he gazed at his beloved- he loved her oh so much. The man slapped a hand onto his cheek lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I have a mission I need to complete!" Eugene reminded himself. He had to get his hands on Rapunzel's hair, those brown locks have been mocking him for too long now!

Eugene glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before he stealthily made his way around the walls and through the gate leading to the large garden. "Alright," Eugene said under his breath. "I can't screw this up or Rapunzel will think I'm a complete and utter weirdo." Eugene stood there, repeating the steps he had to go through in his head.

First, he had to get around Pascal who was currently guarding the garden as if it was his life's work. Then, he had to get around the large rose hedge without making it obvious he was there. Once that was done, all he had to go was quietly sneak up on Rapunzel and touch her hair. There, easy peasy.

That was obviously a lie.

Eugene thought that the rose hedge would be the hardest obstacle- rather, it was Pascal who ruined everything.

The chameleon immediately caught sight of Eugene and jumped onto the man's shoulder, repeatedly sticking his tongue in Eugene's ear because he knew very well the ex-thief hated it. Eugene's loud screeches of course caught Rapunzel's attention and the brunette willingly helped rescue her beloved husband.

"What is with that bloody lizard?!" Eugene exclaimed. "Doesn't that thing know what personal space is?"

Rapunzel laughed, pinching Eugene's cheek.

"I'm figuring Pascal does, he just doesn't like respecting _your _personal space."

* * *

Eugene never liked thinking up a plan b because he knew well that plan a would work out perfectly so there was no need of a plan b. This time wasn't like the others. Eugene paced around the stables, thinking hard of some way he could touch Rapunzel's hair without making a fool of himself.

Maximus raised a brow, watching Eugene with irritation. The white stallion huffed, shaking his head.

"What?!" Eugene cried, glaring at Maximus. "All I want is to touch her hair, there's nothing wrong with that!" Maximus rolled his eyes before attempting to continue his long-awaited nap. Eugene made a loud 'whoop', snapping the Maximus out of his slumber to the horse's dismay.

Eugene began to saddle up Maximus much to his annoyance.

Maximus huffed, spitting in Eugene's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Eugene snapped, wiping the saliva off his face with his sleeve. "You dirtbag, don't go spitting on people without their permission!" Maximus sighed before unwillingly allowing Eugene to hop on his back- the sooner this is over with, the sooner he could get back to his nap.

* * *

"RUN FROM THE DEVIL INCARNATE!"

Eugene kicked Maximus in the side, indicating that he wanted the stallion to hurry the hell up. Maximus huffed in irritation although he complied in going faster. Eugene's plan b didn't play out so smoothly. What he attempted to do was speed past Rapunzel and touch her hair as he did so- instead, he missed and ran into one of the moody maids. That meant death.

"HURRY UP, SHE'S GAINING ON US!" Eugene cried. Maximus neighed and galloped at high speed around the castle walls, trying his hardest to avoid the furious maid.

"Eugene!"

Both Eugene and Maximus snapped their heads over to look in the direction the call came from. Eugene grinned with relief once his eyes landed on Rapunzel. Maximus got the memo and made a sharp turn, galloping towards the brunette.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked once she led them to a safe area. Eugene sighed in relief and collapsed to his knees.

"You gotta fire that maid, 'Punzel!" Eugene hissed. "She's a demon!"

Rapunzel laughed, shaking her head.

"I can't do that, she's a family friend!"

Eugene laughed sarcastically. "Family friend my ass!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes and sat beside Eugene, intertwining their fingers together. "So," Rapunzel began teasingly. "What's this all about, huh Eugene?" Eugene chuckled sheepishly.

"Your hair really does mock me."

Rapunzel raised her brows, an unbelieving smile gracing her face.

"My _hair_?"

"Yes!" Eugene exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Yes, your hair! I just wanna touch it, but I just..."

"Just what?" Rapunzel asked curiously. Eugene blushed, looking down as he drew circles on the ground with his finger. "I just..." Eugene looked away. "Ijustdon'tknowhowtodoit." Rapunzel's eyes widened before shaking her head.

"Woah there tiger, slow down!"

Eugene rolled his eyes before looking Rapunzel in the eye with a playful smile.

"I want to touch your hair but I just... don't know how to."

Rapunzel stared at Eugene for a moment before bursting out laughing. Eugene's eyes widened as he bolted up from his seat on the ground.

"Don't laugh!"

"I-I'm sor-!"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Y-yes!... I-it is!..."

Eugene whined, stomping his foot. "No, no it's definitely _not_ funny!" Eugene huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. Rapunzel smiled softly and stood up, cupping Eugene's face.

"Oh come on Eugene," Rapunzel said, smirking. "Just think about it, it is pretty hilarious." Eugene glimpsed at Rapunzel before chuckling slightly.

"I guess..."

"See?" Rapunzel giggled, poking Eugene's cheek. "Now, how badly do you want to touch my hair?"

Eugene pouted.

"Don't make me say it."

Rapunzel gave Eugene a serious look, making the man sigh in frustration and look away. "Fine, fine! I wanna touch your hair really badly. I mean, look at it! Your hair is gorgeous!" Rapunzel laughed at her husband's words.

"Alright... fine, you can touch my hair. I won't judge. You can even braid it if you'd like~..."

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel before letting out a breathy laugh.

"Thanks." Eugene straightened before looking at Rapunzel, trying to look hot as he winked. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel... Let down your hair!" Eugene exclaimed dramatically, kneeling down before Rapunzel and taking her hand. Rapunzel laughed in response and untied her hair, letting it flow freely down her back.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Eugene grinned and slowly reached out. Finally, the man clutched Rapunzel's hair gently and looked at the brunette.

"What now?"

Rapunzel laughed again.

"Silly, just... brush your fingers through my hair, I guess. Do what you want!" Rapunzel replied, smiling smugly. Eugene rolled his eyes before beginning to stroke Rapunzel's hair softly.

"It's soft..." Eugene muttered, blushing slightly. Rapunzel giggled, resting her head on Eugene's shoulder as she sat beside him. "Of course, I actually try to take good care of my hair unlike you."

"Hey!" Eugene snapped. "I take way better care of my gorgeous locks than you ever do! Whenever you come back home, your hair is covered with mud and grass!"

Rapunzel punched Eugene's arm playfully. "I'm an adventurer, what do you expect?"

Eugene smirked.

"I expect a beauty, not a hot mess."

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at Eugene's teasing remark.

"Hush up."

Eugene laughed before reaching out his other hand and attempting to braid Rapunzel's brown locks. "Hey," Eugene mumbled. "How do you braid?" Rapunzel giggled before beginning to teach Eugene step by step how to braid.

Let's just say every woman in the castle ended up with a braid that day after that.

* * *

**WOOOOOO THE END~ Sowwi if it was lame(x Although I think it turned out pretty nicely~ I would have added more scenes but.. I didn 't want this to be too long DX Who knows , maybe I 'll try and make another one for Tangled one day :DD So expect that !**

**Anyways , expect The Tomato Trio to be updated soon and a new spamano fanfic for all my Hetalia readers !**

**Byebiiiee my babyboos xx**


End file.
